


Epiphany

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dangerous Habits, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s05e05 A Head of Her Time, You're A Wizard Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Gary was led there for a reason.
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green, John Constantine/Natalie Logue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Epiphany

Natalie had been following John for awhile now. The spell he had cast to bring Natalie back had caused her to become attached to him. There was a part of her, ghost or not, that still loved him; wished that he had chosen love over magic. Another part hated the warlock for what he had done to her and her daughter. Yet here she was, following a man who seemed to never get anything right.

Even now years later, John was making the same mistakes all over again. Natalie had honestly thought that when Constantine met Gary Green, he had met his match. Sure the Agent could be a little awkward at times but he loved both magic and John. He would have never made the warlock choose, not like she did. So she quietly watched and hoped. Unfortunately, for Gary and his heart, he had just been another notch on the John Constantine bedpost. 

That didn’t stop the man from loving John. Even when Gary had lost his way a bit, his heart still belonged to John. Even in his darkest moment, the Agent had made sure that John was rescued from the pits of hell. He would never leave John, not like her and Desmond. Gary was his constant and when he made the wish to become John’s apprentice, Natalie knew that her time had come. 

Natalie made sure to steer the two men in the right direction; specifically to House. There she would finally have a voice and reveal several truths about John Constantine. She knew that John would go about summoning her the hard way. He always was a bit dramatic that man, he liked pain and torture a bit too much for her taste. Gary, however, was still learning the ways of magic. His incarnations were pure and not tainted by darkness; not yet. She knew how much Gary still cared about Constantine and she could use that to her advantage.

So she waited for the right moment, thankfully she didn’t have to wait long. With the past revealed and John arguing with Charlie, she had been able to lead Gary away. She knew that they wouldn't notice him missing and there were a few things that Natalie had to tell him.

“What do you want from?” A nervous Gary asked once they were alone. 

“I need your help. John is going to die and you’re the only one who can help him.”

“You’re lying!”

“I’m not. My daughter is going to make a deal, one that will cost John his life. She accelerated his lung cancer.”

“John does love his dangerous habits,” Gary said with a sigh. “What can I do to help him?”

“You need to gather up all the pieces of the loom of fate. Only then can you save John.”

“The loom of fate is just a myth.”

“I wish it were. Your friend Charlie broke and hid the pieces on several different Earths. With Oliver Queen’s sacrifice and the merging of Earths, that has changed. You must get to the pieces before my daughter does.”

“How will I find them?”

“There is a spell; it will show where the loom pieces are.”

“I don’t think I’m good enough warlock yet for a spell like that. I still have so much to learn.”

“You can do this Gary, I know you can. John’s life and Astra’s future is in your hands.”

“That’s not intimidating all,” Gary muttered.

“Just trust yourself. Now go before they miss you.”

Gary was about to leave when Natalie called out to him; “Wait, one more thing you should know.”

“You mean that John still loves you, I know. I’m used to him wanting someone else.”

“No not that, although he would be lucky to have you. It’s about Astra ....”

“She’s the Darth Vader of Hell. I know.”

“Well yes,” Natalie said with a chuckle. “But she’s also John’s biological daughter. I never told him that. After he chose magic over love, I needed someone stable to help me raise her and John wasn’t exactly emotionally available.”

“I understand. Thank you for trusting me with this, I won’t let you down.”

Going back John and Charlie, Gary decided to keep what Natalie told himself. He knew that it was a secret that could eventually saved the world.


End file.
